


down like sunsets

by centuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Choking, slight praise kink, they're just really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuri/pseuds/centuri
Summary: Iwaizumi needs to meet an important deadline for one of his classes if he wants to pass. Unfortunately, Oikawa is right there, and he proves to be an excellent distraction.(Iwaizumi can't say he's all that upset about it.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	down like sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "six thirty" by AG.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says.

"Mmh?" Iwaizumi doesn't even glance up from the computer screen in front of him. He has an important project due at midnight. Oikawa knows this perfectly well and should be fine keeping quiet and letting Iwaizumi do his work.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines again.

Then again, when has Oikawa ever been known to be quiet? Or, for that matter, when has he ever taken it upon himself to make Iwaizumi’s life easy?

"Yeah?"

_ "Hajime,"  _ Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi freezes. That’s Oikawa’s  _ turned on  _ voice. Does he really want to do this here, on the couch, when Iwaizumi has work to do? Iwaizumi tears his eyes away from his laptop.

As soon as he does, he realizes that his left hand is on Oikawa’s thigh, that it’s been absently rubbing circles into Oikawa’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, for the past few minutes. He often needs something to do with his hands when he’s in thought, but he hadn’t expected that his fidgeting would have such a pronounced effect on his boyfriend. Oikawa’s dressed in a pair of sweatpants that draw attention to the obvious bulge of his dick. His glasses are perched on his nose because he’s been inside all day, and the setting sun casts the loveliest shadows over the planes of his flushed face, and, well, Iwaizumi can’t say that he’s not into it.

“God damn, are you really that easy?” He smirks. "Need me to take care of that for you?"

With a groan, Oikawa lets his head thunk back on the couch. "I hate you so much," he says. He makes to stand up. "Fuck off. I'll take care of it myself."

Iwaizumi grabs his wrist and tugs him close. "No, no. I can take a break for a few minutes. Let me do this for you."

He deposits his laptop on the coffee table and starts to palm Oikawa through his sweats. His other arm slips around Oikawa's waist to rest possessively on his hip. Oikawa lets out a breathy moan, spreading his legs and rutting upward into the touch.

"So responsive," Iwaizumi praises. "Think I can make you come in your pants just like we're in high school again?"

“If you do -  _ ngh -  _ then you’re gonna have to do the laundry afterward.”

Iwaizumi chuckles. “You’re right. Not worth it.”

The hand on Oikawa’s waist slides up under his shirt to circle around a nipple, and Oikawa shivers. “Please, Hajime,” he breathes, eyes slipping closed.

“Please what, ‘Kawa?”

“Please touch me,” Oikawa begs. “Touch my cock.”

“Whatever you need, baby.” Iwaizumi reaches under the waistband of his pants and teases his fingers over the soft skin there. Oikawa lifts his hips so Iwaizumi can shimmy his sweatpants halfway down his thighs. He raises an eyebrow. “Are those my boxers?”

“I couldn’t find any of mine,” Oikawa says, unrepentant.

Iwaizumi snorts and squeezes Oikawa’s cock through his boxers as payback. Oikawa sucks in a sharp gasp. His boxers are growing damp with precum, and Iwaizumi teases him through the fabric. “Someone’s eager,” Iwaizumi teases. “You’re so wet already.”

“Fuck you,” Oikawa says, eyes screwed shut.

“Don’t be like that. You know I like it when you’re eager.”

Iwaizumi reaches under the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers and pulls out his dick, stroking it to full hardness, spreading his precum over the entire length to lubricate it. He continues to roll Oikawa’s nipple in between the fingers of his other hand.

“Feels good?” he asks. Oikawa nods. His eyes are still closed, and his glasses are skewed. A blotchy blush stains his cheeks. Iwaizumi thinks he looks perfect.

“You’re so good to me, Hajime,” Oikawa says, then shudders when Iwaizumi plays with his tip, pressing his thumb to the slit.

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa’s nipple one last hard tweak before moving his hand further to rest around Oikawa’s neck. He doesn’t squeeze, just leaves the hand there like a collar. He can feel Oikawa’s rapid heartbeat under his skin.

Oikawa moans  _ loud,  _ precum spurting from his cock and dripping down the shaft. Iwaizumi chuckles, surprised. “You like that? You like having my hand around your neck?”

Oikawa’s knuckles are white; his nails dig into his bare thighs. It’s obvious that he’s trying to hold back from wrapping a hand around himself and getting off quicker, and Iwaizumi’s heart warms at how obedient his baby is for him.

Iwaizumi squeezes his throat lightly, earning a choked whimper. “I asked you a question, Tooru,” he says.

Eyes fluttering open, Oikawa meets Iwaizumi’s gaze immediately, magnetic. His pupils are dilated, a little unfocused, but he still musters up a fond smile when he sees Iwaizumi’s face. “Y-yeah,” he manages. “I like it, Hajime."

Iwaizumi leans in and kisses him gently. When he pulls back, he says, “Hit me if you need to stop, okay?” He waits for Oikawa to nod before applying more pressure on his throat, grip warm and possessive. It’s nowhere near enough to actually hurt him, but he wants to be cautious just in case. Maybe later, if Oikawa decides he wants to try something more intense, they can talk about it.

Iwaizumi diverts his attention back to Oikawa’s cock. He cups Oikawa’s balls, rolling them in his palm for a couple of moments, which earns him a muffled cry. Then he starts stroking Oikawa again, the weight of him silky and heavy in Iwaizumi’s hand.

Oikawa’s cock twitches, and his heartbeat is accelerating, and Iwaizumi can tell he’s close. He decides that Oikawa has had enough teasing, especially since he’d apparently been teasing Oikawa without knowing it while trying to do his work. He starts moving his hand faster.

Iwaizumi pumps him to completion. He tightens his grip on Oikawa’s throat when he comes and he seizes up, spilling over Iwaizumi’s hand and all over his thighs before relaxing again with a small, satisfied sigh.

Reaching forward, Iwaizumi grabs a tissue off the coffee table and wipes his hand off before trying to clean as much cum as he can off Oikawa’s sweatpants and underwear. It looks like he’ll have to do laundry anyway, but he can’t say he minds.

After he tosses the tissue into a wastebin in the corner, he feels Oikawa’s arms loop around his neck. Oikawa leans his entire body weight into Iwaizumi’s side like a clingy koala, resting his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head. “You good?” he asks.

“Yeah. Iwa-chan always takes such good care of me,” Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi’s chest warms with pride. Then Oikawa says, “I think Iwa-chan deserves a little attention, too.”

He licks his lips, and Iwaizumi realizes that he’s hard in his pants. Huh. He’d been so focused on making Oikawa feel good that he hadn’t even noticed his own arousal.

“Go for it,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, but after pulling up his pants, he slides off the couch and onto his knees between Iwaizumi’s thighs.

His glasses are still crooked, and it’s hopelessly endearing. Iwaizumi reaches down to straighten them. Oikawa must’ve forgotten that they were there, because he looks briefly surprised before frowning. He tries to take them off, but Iwaizumi grabs his wrist before he can. “Keep them on,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa blinks in surprise, and then he smirks. “Iwa-chan, what a pervert!” he crows, voice equal parts delighted and smug. “Wanting to ravish me with my glasses on, huh?”

“Shut up and get on with it. I have to submit this thing in -” he checks his watch “- four hours.” Damn, where had the time gone? He supposes that’s yet another side effect of being around Oikawa.

“Okay, okay.” Oikawa makes quick work of Iwaizumi’s pants and underwear, pulling them down to his ankles before wrapping a hand around his freed cock and putting his lips to it.

A pink tongue darts out to lick up a drop of precum pearling on the tip. A pair of full lips part and wrap around the head. Oikawa, brow furrowed in concentration, hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head slowly, tongue tracing the veins at the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock. His eyes flick up to meet Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi almost combusts on the spot at the pure devotion in them, magnified by his glasses.

He manages to restrain himself, though, and settles for combing his fingers through Oikawa’s curls. Oikawa hums in approval, redoubling his efforts to fit as much of Iwaizumi in his mouth as possible.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Iwaizumi hisses. “You look so good on your knees. I love you so much.”

Somehow, Oikawa manages to look smug with a mouthful of cock, and it won’t do for Iwaizumi to let his head grow any bigger. He tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hair and uses the leverage to force Oikawa further down until he’s gagging slightly.

As soon as Iwaizumi lets him go, Oikawa pulls off his cock and wrinkles his nose. His breathng is heavy, and his lips are shiny with spit.

“So rude, Iwa-chan,” He says. “No finesse whatsoever, as always.”

Iwaizumi tugs absentmindedly on a lock of hair. “You were being a bitch,” he says. “You don’t deserve nice.”

Oikawa does his best to look affronted, even though he’s smiling. He fakes an aggrieved sigh, makes a  _ well, what can you do  _ gesture, and sits back on his heels. “If Iwa-chan wants to fuck my mouth so bad, then I guess I’ll let him,” he says with a dramatic sigh. “Since I’m such a great boyfriend. Do what you will with me, Hajime.”

With that, his mouth falls open, lax, and his tongue lolls out. He looks so ready for Iwaizumi’s cock, so greedy for it, and Iwaizumi makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Carefully, he guides his cock back to Oikawa’s mouth and feeds it in.

He fits most of it down Oikawa’s throat with minimal choking and spluttering, although drool does start to leak out the corners of Oikawa’s mouth. After letting Oikawa have a moment to adjust to the feeling, Iwaizumi starts thrusting in and out of Oikawa’s hot, wet mouth in earnest.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Iwaizumi moans. “I’m so lucky.”

The first time Oikawa tried to go down on him, his gag reflex was so bad that he almost threw up. But as with everything he does, he practiced with single-minded determination until it was practically nonexistent - a fact that he’s still unreasonably proud of today. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to enable Oikawa any further, but he thinks it’s almost sweet that his boyfriend cared so much about making sure he felt good.

Iwaizumi curses as he feels his orgasm draw tight in his lower body. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, losing the controlled rhythm he established. Oikawa’s eyes start to tear up with how rough he’s getting, but he still looks content to sit there and let Iwaizumi use his mouth.

Over and over, Iwaizumi’s cock hits the back of Oikawa’s throat and fills the room with lewd squelching noises. His eyes are watery, tears starting to pool, but he still stares up at Iwaizumi with singleminded dedication, determined to make him feel good. Iwaizumi slows the pace of his thrusts and pushes his cock into Oikawa’s tight, wet heat until his boyfriend’s nose bumps against his crotch, keeping it there. Oikawa’s throat convulses around his length, and Iwaizumi moans.

Reaching down to cup Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi strokes his cheek with his thumb. “So pretty,” he murmurs. “So, so pretty. Can you cry for me, Tooru? Let it all out for me?”

With that, he resumes fucking Oikawa’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for the tears to spill over and drip down Oikawa’s face. He trembles from overstimulation, and Iwaizumi grits his teeth and picks up the pace of his thrusts.

Fuck, Oikawa looks so  _ good  _ between Iwaizumi’s legs, so obedient with his cheeks flushed and damp, his lips all red. “‘Kawa, ‘M gonna -” he says.

Oikawa pulls off with a  _ pop,  _ but Iwaizumi can’t even complain because as soon as the heat of his mouth is gone, his hands wrap around Iwaizumi’s shaft, edging him toward climax.

“Come on my face.” Oikawa’s voice is hoarse, and Iwaizumi’s hips stutter.

“You - what -”

“I need it,” Oikawa says. “Want you to come all over me, mark me. Don’t you want to see me covered in your cum? All messed up because of you?”

That’s what pushes him over the edge. Iwaizumi comes with a loud groan, release splattering over Oikawa’s face and glasses. Oikawa sticks his tongue out to try to get as much of it as he can, and god, Iwaizumi feels like he could go another round just from the sight of that alone.

When it’s over, Oikawa licks Iwaizumi’s cock clean and tucks it back into his pants. He shoots Iwaizumi a self-satisfied smile. Iwaizumi just sighs and hoists him back onto the couch for a lingering kiss.

Oikawa breaks it after a few minutes. “I feel gross,” he complains. He swipes at the leftover streaks of white on his face.

Iwaizumi snorts. “Your fault.”

“Shut up. I’m going to go clean up.”

“Sounds good.” Iwaizumi kisses him again, a chaste, affectionate press of the lips.

“You’re not coming?”

Iwaizumi nods at the laptop. Its screen has long faded to black to conserve energy. “I have a little more to do,” he says. “Shower and go to bed, and I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

“Mmh, okay.” Oikawa stands up and stretches his arms over his head, joints popping. “Love you, Hajime,” he says as he starts to walk away.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi calls after him.

He watches until Oikawa disappears down the hallway, then turns back to his project, more resolved than ever to get it done. After all, the sooner he hits submit, the sooner he can call it a night and curl up in bed next to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was fairly vanilla but maybe that's just a testament to how screwed up my idea of smut is. Please comment or kudos and let me know what you thought!


End file.
